Fostyr's Home for Imagycnary Friends
by Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub
Summary: No, that's not a typo! . An AU story. Rated just in case and for blood. I seriously don't know if I'm ever gonna finish this or not...


"Fostyr's Home for Imagycnary Friends"  
Prologue A "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" fanfiction Written by Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub  
  
Author's Notes: This is my second actual story. (dodges blunt objects) I know! I need to update "Bored Blooregard," but please don't kill me! I'm suffering from writer's block for that story line. I hope you enjoy this one; it's my first AU fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

'...' means thoughts  
"..." means speech  
(...) means speech in a language other than English

* * *

He was cloaked in the shadow of the nighttime sky as he ran down the dirt street. A trail of blood followed him, and trails of tears stained his dark red skin. He fell to his knees and covered his face as he sobbed. This was a soul who went only by the name of Wilt. Tonight was an unkind night for it marked the death of his creator, an athletic young boy who had been a natural in the ways of imagyknation. The events surrounding his death were undoubtedly Wilt's fault, even if they had been an accident.  
  
Snarls of the pursuing attack wyrms, terrible serpents with diamond-hard scales, sounded not so far away. The creation jolted up as terror pumped through his veins. Now was not the time for mourning; it was a time to save himself as his creator would have wanted. He turned about and ran again, his hair catching the moonlight and reflecting it in hues of silver, red, and white. How was he supposed to escape these monsters if he just kept showing them the way? He needed a plan to dull the magyc coming off of him or a faster way to his destination, and he needed it _now_ because those _things_ were right behind him.  
  
Spotting the Magyc Crystal Ocean, finally, Wilt gave a burst of speed and quickly found himself running over nothing. Pain shot through his left arm, and he realized that one of the police wyrms had bitten into his arm and was trying to fly him back to its nest. A shriek of fury erupted from the reptile as a different wyrm bit the first one causing it to drop its prey. The last thing that Wilt saw before he hit the water was the sight of his own aura trailing above him and mixing with drops of his sparkling blood.

* * *

The young prince sighed as his imagycnary friend continued to cause chaos. Blooregard Q. Kazoo simply did not know how to follow the rules, as was currently being shown by the shower of plates and silverware being dashed upon the floor, three floors below the two of them. A huge grin was plastered onto Bloo's face as things went "crash" quite loudly, people yelled obscenities, and ran for their lives. 

A sudden yelp made Prince Mac jump to his feet. There, not ten feet away, was his best idea ever being held upside down over the great gap beside the rail for the stairs. An extremely evil looking smile had took up residence on the older prince's face as Bloo continued to yelp. Mac ran over, grabbed his brother around the knees and hauled him away from the rail. All three males fell down, taking a passing servant and a grandfather clock with them.

Although the hired hand was smart enough and quick enough to immediately flee the area, the same couldn't exactly be said for the three brawling boys who all soon found themselves in the presence of a very angry queen.

"What do the three of you think you are doing?" demanded the woman. After a moment and no reply, she added, "Well? Speak up!"

"It was all Terrance's fault, Mom!" the younger of the princes cried out as he struggled to his feet. "He was hanging Bloo-"

"Oh, Bloo!" the queen threw up her arms in something like disgust. "Why does that not surprise me? Every time anything happens around here, be it to someone or some_thing_, that creation of yours is always at the center of it. I've had enough! Bloo will _have_ to go!"

* * *

Wind blew across the tiny island as Coco was standing guard against nighttime enemies. Her little village had come under recent attack by a large group of small wyrms. Although the reptiles weren't as horrible as their larger cousins, they were still a nuisance that had to be dealt with. 

A small band of the things that were picking at a dead seagull had caught Coco's eye. And, unfortunately, she had caught their eyes. She had to protect the people here at all costs, even if that meant sacrificing herself. Not that she felt it would come to that, but Coco was prepared if it would. There wasn't much she was living for anymore, afterall. The absence of her maker had left her lonely and bored and wondering if she had ever been loved.

'Not the time for that,' she thought to herself as one of the little mosters started slithering over to her.

It's glowing red eyes were practically waterfalls of the light-like magyc that the creature was made of. Coco tensed as it got within striking distance and...

...heard several of the myrpeople scream as an imagycnary somebody landed on top of them.

* * *

The imagycnary friend quickly yawned as he continued to fearfully try and stay awake. Every shadow near his bed seemed like a wyrm waiting to pounce and tear him to pieces. No matter what senorita Frances said about him being scary looking, the fear of being eaten never left Eduardo alone when night came. It was like a disease that wouldn't quite die. 

A sneeze and a cold touch made Eduardo jump straight out of bed and into the one above him.

"Ack! Nee-sama, what happened?!" the small, brown and tan, imagycnary friend known as Toast cried out. "Did something try to get you?! Did you see a wyrm?! Tell me!"

(It tried to get me!!!) the larger creation wailed. (It tried to freeze me to death!)

"Will you calm down, please?" came a harsh whisper.

Both creations peeked over the bed rail and saw a very tall, very annoyed looking Icy exhaustedly glaring at them.

"Some of us around here are trying to sleep, thank you very much. You two should sleep, too. We have a very busy day ahead of us, and no one is going to be capable of taking any naps."

"Sorry," the two younger creations meekly replied.

After her older sister had gone back to her bed, Toast turned to her "big brother" and told him to just stay up in the top bunk with her so no wyrms would get either of them. Eduardo quickly agreed, and the two went to sleep at last.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Well, what did you think, dear reader? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me by pressing the little "go" button down there.

Many thanks,

Cartoonsey


End file.
